1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a test bench, and to methods and apparatuses for generating a test bench for verification of a processor decoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a plurality of processors are developed and verified, a plurality of test benches that correspond to a plurality of processors are used. As the number of processors that are developed increases, the number of test benches used for verifying the developed processors increases, which takes a long time.